


Tranquility

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: Too short to summarize. Hahaha





	1. Chapter 1

FINAL

 

Never in his life have Sehun dreamed that he would have to marry Kai. He begins to hate himself for being born as such and has to be chosen by such a person. He regrets being born an omega and he hates the pack’s tradition where the alpha gets to choose the omega they would want to mate with. 

Kai had announced that he had chosen a mate even before the ceremony started. Murmurs were shared among the pack elders and they have asked him who his chosen mate is. Kai didn’t have to say it out loud; he just glanced towards Sehun who was standing next to his alpha parents.

Sehun gasped louder than anyone else in the crowd. He clung to his parents hoping that they would say something against Kai’s choice. Normally, when an Alpha chooses his mate in the ceremony, they would be given time to get to know and have mutual bonding before the actual mating announcement but in Sehun’s case, it’s not happening. 

“Alpha Oh…” Kai calls out to Sehun’s father, “I have imprinted on Sehun.” Kai continues with voice laced by soft wolf howl. Sehun hears it and he shiver in despair, knowing that Kai is speaking the truth. Sehun’s mother tightens her hold on Sehun’s arm, “Sehun isn’t happy about this.” More murmurs are heard among the crowd and Kai nods, understanding what the female alpha means.

All the other wolves have this one question in their minds on why would a defect alpha imprint on the most sought after omega? Kai understands the dilemma everyone is facing especially his omega. He could feel and sense Sehun’s fear and disappointment. “There’s nothing I could do about this. But yet, I would want Sehun…” Kai pauses to look directly into Sehun’s eyes, “… to make the decision. Give us a try.”

This has never happened before, an alpha seeking for an omega’s choice and decision. All eyes are set on the omega. Sehun swallows, getting intimidated by all the stares and pheromones in the air. He timidly glances at Kai and looks away quickly. His shoulders feel heavy with the burden of decision.

Sehun had never like Alpha Kai. He heard stories of how problematic the alpha is with his raging anger and cruel, spiteful words. Sehun would always avoid the alpha when they come across each other. Once, Sehun saved a young member of the pack from Kai’s unnecessary hit. Sehun has Kai’s glare printed in his mind. Now, thinking that the same Alpha Kai is to be his mate, Sehun feels like crying.

“Okay…” He whispers loud enough for his mother to hear him and gasp in shock, “Sehun!”

The silence from the crowd scares Sehun of what if his decision will bring the worst in his fate but the peaceful feeling that is flowing into his veins tells him otherwise. He looks up at Kai and the alpha looks as peaceful as the feelings he’s trying to share with Sehun. They share an unknown conversation for minutes until Kai takes long strides towards Sehun. 

“That has never happened to me before.” Kai says, as he stands before Sehun with both the alpha parents on guard.

“How did I feel it then?” Sehun asks back, bravely keeping contact with alpha when nobody ever did before this. No one dared to look into Kai’s dark eyes before this.

“You.” Kai’s answer is simple yet it gave Sehun meaning to everything he needs to understand. “You don’t have to be self-sacrificing.” Kai continues to speak softly, laced with kindness Sehun never knew. Sehun shakes his head furiously and he witnesses a soft smile on the alpha’s lips.

“Sehun… son,” Both Sehun and Kai gets their attention on Alpha Oh. “There’s no turning back.” Alpha Oh tries to remind Sehun that his decision could bring him to a dead end. Sehun nods thinking about his father’s words.

“Even if I disagree, we would still be bonded by Kai’s imprint. There’s no way I would survive without him either.”

Sehun gasps when Kai kneels before him, head hung low in defeat. “Never in the pack’s history had an Alpha bowed down to an Omega. I am on my knees for my omega, giving him the whole of me.”

“Kai…” Sehun panics, reaching to pull Kai back up on his feet. “Never do that again.” He mumbles, ignoring everyone around them only focusing on the emotions Kai is channelling to him. “We are in this together as long as you…”

“My best behaviours are only for my mate. The others are not entitled for it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied about this being a drabble... But i wont promise if this is going to continue...  
> Do leave comments!!  
> I need to know personally too... @jongin_hunnie at twitter :P

PART 2

 

Kai goes for his daily run earlier than usual today. When he laid on his bed thinking about what he should do in the morning, he sneaked a smile to himself. He finally has a mate to worry about, to visit, to stalk. Kai had his heart convinced that he would die as a lone wolf, denied by his mate but fate was on his side when Sehun, the prettiest omega in the pack agreed to be with him. The busted fuse in his head fixed itself and Kai could no longer feel his wolf rebelling. 

Kai encounters the young wolf he had beaten up a week ago. He could spot the bruise on the other’s face from a distance. The wolf runs away in fear but all Kai could think of is how his mighty omega saved the wolf from being a dead meat. Kai was punching the boy for a reason only he know and the punch and fight was for the boy to know his place. 

Sehun was passing by with his group of omega friends when the scene caught his attention. Kai didn’t notice Sehun but when a loud “Stop it!” got to his ears, Kai turned to look at Sehun’s horror stricken face. That instance, Kai felt the rush into his blood. He stares at Sehun stupidly as the omega crouches down to the beaten wolf. Sehun glared at him spitefully, taking the hurt wolf with him. Kai couldn’t function at that moment. He remained standing as he watch Sehun walk away with a part of his heart. 

 

Kai waits for his omega to finish his conversation with his group of intellectual friends. Kai knows Sehun has been learning about ways of the Older Omega, specializing in Traditional Medicine. He kicks the pebbles softly, patiently waiting for Sehun to notice him. He snickers at his own behaviour. Kai would usually rudely interfere a conversation but now he’s waiting for Sehun to finish his. His heart bursts with emotion when Sehun turns around and walks towards him with a smile so weird yet endearing.

“That’s a weird smile.” Kai greets Sehun with the statement and Sehun glowers playfully at him. “I was trying not to smile at you.” Sehun answers, walking beside Kai as they walk to nowhere.  
“That’s unfair.” Kai answers, feeling his skin tingle with love. Sehun is feeling happy. Sehun clutches his notebook close to his heart as he turn to look at Kai. “I have never seen you smile.”

“I do smile.” Kai retorts, kicking a stone off the way. What if a pup steps on it while playing and get hurt?

“Alpha Kai can only smirk.”

Kai smirks when Sehun sasses him with truth. “I never had a reason to smile Omega Sehun.”

“Where are we going?” Sehun asks, ignoring the bubbly feeling in his heart when Kai called him Omega Sehun. A sudden thought reminded Sehun that Kai could feel and sense him and he regrets it immediately, softly groaning his frustrations.

“What happened?” Kai halts, holding on to Sehun’s arm. The heat from Kai’s palm sends cold shivers to Sehun’s spine. His wolf rolls around in happiness. Sehun shakes his head afraid that Kai would turn bad. “I won’t hurt you Sehun. Tell me what’s hurting you?”

“Nooo….” Sehun whines, unconsciously pouting making Kai weak on his alpha knees. “I realized… I cannot hide my feelings from you.”

With that Kai laughed, pulling Sehun close to him. Sehun stands back, a finger pointing at his smiling alpha. “Oh my God…. You laughed…. And you are smiling.” Sehun whispers in adoration. The scary, defect Alpha looks godly when he smiles. Kai runs his fingers into his thick hair with a shy smile ghosting his lips.  
“Come… Let’s keep going.” Kai mumbles, walking away from Sehun. He is too affected by Sehun’s overwhelming love and adoration.

Sehun jogs after the alpha with a huge smile. “Kai… wait!”

Sehun giggles when he reaches Kai and falls in step with the alpha. “I remember you being all scared of me last night…” Kai mocks, giving Sehun another smile as his lips gets used to the feeling of smiling.

“Oh really? Should I remind you something too?” Sehun punches Kai lightly, raising his eyebrow. “I would be happy to hear it…” Kai answers, eyes watching at the direction they are heading. 

“My best behaviours are only for my mate.” Sehun says and waits for Kai’s reaction. The alpha only smiles in return. Kai stops and faces Sehun, smiling into his omega’s eyes. “I am one lucky alpha.” He whispers and walks away.

Sehun gets flabbergasted, “Why!”

“I have the prettiest omega to turn my hell like life into a heaven.”


	3. Part 3

The Alphas in the Oh households is left with questions when their precious boy walks in all smiles with flower crown on his head. Sehun didn’t even look where he’s walking and almost knocked into a wall until his alpha mother pulls him away, “Sehun!”

 

Sehun comes out of his daze and realizes what was about to happen. “Why are you all smiles?” she asks him and Sehun flushes, hiding his smile.

 

“And… who gave you the flower crown?” his father asks from the far corner of the living room.

 

“I was with Alpha Kai.” Sehun answers softly, smiling to himself as a certain scene replays in his head.

 

“I smell an alpha all over you but didn’t expect it to be that troublemaker.” His father scoffs, sipping his warm tea. Sehun pouts and looks up to his mother.

 

“He was very nice to me.” Sehun tells her.

 

“I can’t say much about this Sehun…” his father interferes before he could continue. “Kai has imprinted on you and… both of you are bonded by nature.” Sehun listens carefully to his father as his mother caresses Sehun’s back, calming his nerves. “But…” The alpha pauses, looking right into Sehun’s eyes, scaring his omega son. “If that boy ever hurt you… I will rip his head off.”

 

Sehun joins his mother with a big pout on his face. “You better not be taking your father’s words to heart.” She tells him, giving Sehun a glass of milk. She smiles, looking at her son. “What are you smiling about?” Sehun questions as he sip the warm milk.

 

“Tell me about the flower crown on your head.” She smiles cheekily and Sehun flushes again, shaking his head. “Come on Sehun… tell me.”

 

“You sound like the Aunt Maria when she wants juicy gossip.” Sehun mumbles, staring into his milk. Sehun recalls the memory to himself and flushes again. He hears his mother sighing in desperation.

 

Kai had guided him to a garden earlier in the morning. Sehun blindly followed the alpha despite asking their destination numerous times. When the garden comes in view, Sehun looked around in awe. He had never visited this garden before since as an omega, there are limits to places he could visit. Sehun admired each flower and plant in the garden with Kai following next to him, kindly explaining meanings of the flowers. Sehun looked at Kai with respect and kindness and the alpha smiled shyly at the acknowledgement. 

 

Kai invited Sehun to sit on a bench in the middle of the garden, surrounded by beautiful tiny flowers. Sehun dumbly watched the alpha crouch down collecting flowers of various colours and veins. Kai started to tie them together and Sehun continued watching silently. When his curiosity reached its peak, “What are you making?” Sehun asks Kai.

 

Kai turns to look at Sehun with warm eyes and soft smiles, “I am making a flower crown for my princess.”

 

Sehun turns shades of red as he recalls the scene in his mind. His eyes meet his mother’s curious eyes and he hides his face in his hand. “I never thought that Kai would be so sweet mom…” Sehun tells her, voice laced with adoration and honour for his alpha.

 

“Is my baby falling for his big bad alpha?” She teases Sehun and Sehun whines on his chair with a loud, “Mommm…”

 

“It’s good for you Sehun. And… maybe you are good for him.” She holds Sehun’s hands and plays with his finger. Sehun knows what’s coming in his way. “However, like your father said…”

 

“I will take care, mom…” he cuts her off. In a small part of his heart, Sehun wished that Kai keeps his promise to be in his best behaviour all the time. Facing a scary alpha all by himself would take half of Sehun’s weak (by nature) life. 

 

She gasps all of a sudden and Sehun perks up curiously. “Sehun…. Your heat will now be a full heat cycle.”

 

“What?” Sehun gasps. “What do you mean?”

 

“It means… There will be sexual frustrations and alpha cravings.”

 

Sehun gapes at his mother, face turning pale. “You have to let Kai know…” she whispers softly. Sehun cups his face in mortification. He cannot imagine starting a conversation about heat to Kai.

 

“Wait…” Sehun’s mother starts after long pause. “Maybe he knows.”

 

 

Sehun falls off his chair in horror. He can never face Kai like normal anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai grows anxious in front of Sehun’s house. He hesitates if he should knock on the door and meet Sehun or should he be in stance to protect his omega. Kai had been standing in front of the Oh household for ten minutes now and he gets more distressed when Sehun’s emotions are like waves. Sometimes the omega is calm, and sometimes his emotions are all over the place affecting Kai himself. His wolf is desperate to know what is bothering its mate. 

 

Kai finally decides that he will stand far from Sehun’s room and have his presence around Sehun. Kai walked around the house to identify Sehun’s room and his nose finally picks up his omega’s scent in the room above the kitchen, with a big balcony. Kai stops himself when his wolf persuades his mind to climb up to Sehun’s balcony and have a look at his mate but when Sehun’s father’s scent gets to his nostril, he cowers away. 

 

 

In his room, Sehun paces with a troubled mind. He didn’t think about his heat and… “I am dead…” Sehun whines, dropping onto the bed, kicking his legs in the air. He cannot imagine himself telling Kai about his heat. Sehun gasps, sitting up with a positive feeling. “I can get mom to tell Kai!” He claps his hands happily. But,

 

“Noooo…” he wails, face in his hands. 

 

Kai taps his foot restlessly and makes his way to the door once again. He cannot bear Sehun’s emotions and he is dying to know what’s causing his omega’s trouble. Kai takes a deep breath and raises his hand to knock however, he stops and walks away. Kai turn to look towards the house once again and Sehun’s emotions becomes haywire again. He ruffles his hair in defeat and quickly walks over and knocks.

 

Sehun’s mother open the door, “Kai… what a surprise.” She says with a smile. Kai fidgets on his foot, looking inside the house towards the stairs leading to Sehun’s room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Sehun’s father comes in view and Kai shrinks in the older alpha’s rage.

 

Kai swallows and finds his voice, “Sehun…. He’s…” Kai stutters and both the parents stare at him, waiting for him to complete his sentence.

 

“Something is troubling him very much….” Kai has a hand over his own chest as the feeling overwhelms his mind. The male alpha looks at his mate, questioning her about Sehun’s condition. She laughs and hits her husband lightly on the shoulder. “Oh my God the boy must be overthinking it.” She laughs again causing both Kai and Sehun’s father to blink dumbly.

 

“What is happening?” Kai finds courage to ask her.

 

She gestures him to get inside and Kai politely thanks her and gives a nod to the glaring alpha. “I told him something about his heat…” Sehun’s mother tells him and Kai finds his wolf howling in his mind for no reason. Kai stands awkwardly in the huge living room. There’s so much happening in his mind with his wolf going wild and Sehun…

 

“Can I please see Sehun?” Kai asks nicely and he feels the father’s glare at the back of his head.

 

“Sure go ahead. I know how upsetting it is to have your mate’s troubles attacking your senses.” She tells Kai with a soft, knowing smile. Kai nods and makes his way towards the stairs, passing Sehun’s father. The alpha says nothing and Kai bravely takes the stairs up. He uses his senses to guide himself to Sehun’s room. His nostril fills with Sehun’s sweet omega scent.

 

Kai stands in front of Sehun’s room, “Sehun….” He calls sweetly. Sehun finally opens the door after some time and shock is all over his face when he sees Kai. “What? How?!” 

 

“What is it that is making you so stressed? Your emotions are all over the place?” Kai pretends to not know the reason and asks Sehun. Kai follows behind the silent omega and sits on the bed when Sehun offered. The sheets smell so much of Sehun and Kai resists himself from rolling around on the bed. 

 

“You can tell me anything Sehun…” Kai speaks when Sehun has his head hung low, fingers interlaced. “And there’s no way we can hide anything… you will know when I am in trouble like how I knew something is bothering you.”

 

Sehun looks up at Kai with vulnerable eyes and cheeks flushed. “I am sorry for worrying you…” Sehun speaks softly but he couldn’t hide his troubles.

 

“We are mates for a reason, Sehun.” Kai hesitates, but places his hand over Sehun’s shoulder to calm the omega. Sehun leans in to Kai’s touch, seeking the most needed warmth. “Kai…” Sehun starts.

 

Kai hums, and rests his hand over Sehun’s shoulder when the omega closes their gap. Sehun leans his head on Kai’s shoulder. “My heat…”

 

Sehun waits for a reaction and he feels Kai’s finger drawing circle on his arm, “It will be a full heat cycle. I know, Sehun.”

 

“You knew?” Sehun looks up at Kai, mentally cursing himself for over stressing. Kai smiles and he gets a wave of happy emotions. “Of course I would.” Kai replies, taking Sehun’s finger in his.

 

“Oh…” Sehun pouts, feeling stupid.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Kai kisses the back of Sehun’s hand. “…and I promise to take care of you…”

 

<3


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun rushes out of house in the morning with a tiffin. It’s still hot and it ought to be hot when it reaches Kai’s doorstep. Sehun made up his mind; he wants to spend his old days with Alpha Kai no matter what people are going to tell him. What Kai had done for him proved to Sehun that Kai is indeed different with Sehun.

 

Last night Sehun dozed off on Kai, leaning against the alpha’s chest falling asleep to the steady beat of the other’s heart. It was the best feeling Sehun had ever felt. Kai just held him, breathing onto his cheek and hair time to time, sharing his warmth and calmness. It felt so damn right. Sehun woke up sometime during the night to find himself nicely tucked into the bed. He felt lonely for a while without Kai’s presence but the air in his room smells of Kai and he slept peacefully knowing his alpha has his eyes, mind and senses on him. It feels perfect.

 

Sehun reaches the doorstep and before he could even knock, Kai opens the wooden door to his small house and smiles and Sehun. Sehun’s day gets better with the smile. “Hey…” Sehun greets, feeling giggly and shy. He holds the tiffin close to himself and looks up at Kai. “You left yesterday…”

 

“I would love to stay but we are not officially bonded yet…” Kai tells, moving aside to let Sehun inside his small place. Sehun looks around the place, taking in his entire alpha’s scent in the space and smiles warmly at Kai. “I made breakfast for you.” Sehun says to Kai, offering his the tiffin. Kai leads Sehun to the small wooden table in the middle of the hall and opens the tiffin eagerly. “I am one lucky alpha today.” He mumbles to himself, smelling the sweet pudding Sehun made, with four slices of thick pancakes. 

 

Sehun couldn’t stop smiling even though his cheeks start to hurt. “Kai…” Sehun calls Kai. The other looks up, mouth stuffed with pancakes. “Will you marry me before my heat starts?”

 

Kai chokes on the pancakes and coughs, hitting his chest. His wolf suffocates in his mind and Kai quickly clears his throat. “What?”

 

“I want you to…” Sehun pauses, making way for the heat on his face to cool down. Kai stares at Sehun dumbly, waiting for the omega to continue. “I want you to take care of my heat properly.”

 

Kai chucks the pancake in his hand onto the plate and wipes his hands on his shirt. He rushes towards Sehun and embraces the omega in a tight hug. “I should really get used to you making me so damn happy.” Kai mumbles into Sehun’s thick hair, kissing the crown of Sehun’s head. Sehun hugs back, leaning his head in the warmth of Kai’s chest. 

 

“Kai…” Sehun whispers, looking up through his lashes. “Let’s tell my parents.”

 

 

Knowing that Sehun now wants to be officially mated with him, Kai looks straight into the elder alpha’s eyes. Alpha Oh stares at Kai and Sehun’s interlaced hands and looks at his son before glaring at Kai. “Alpha Oh, I am here to officially ask for Sehun’s hand in marriage.”

 

Sehun’s mother claps her hand happily rushing to the kitchen to grab the official mating nectar. Kai has his eyes fixed on Alpha Oh, patiently waiting for the yes. Sehun holds on to Kai’s hand tightly, worry flowing into his mind in case his father says no. Kai turns to look at Sehun, blinking his eyes slowly, assuring Sehun. 

 

“I really hate your reputation Alpha Kai…” Alpha Oh starts, glaring at Kai. He ignores Sehun’s crestfallen face and continues, “However, since your announcement of imprinting my son. The pack started talking how things around you changed, your temper especially.”

 

Kai listens carefully with Sehun clinging onto his arm. “Yet, I am not convinced.” Alpha Oh continues.

 

“I want to properly take care of Sehun.” Kai speaks when Alpha Oh stops. “He will need me and I don’t want to be tied up, torn. My mate will need me and I don’t want to deny him by thinking about everything that will be stopping me.”

 

Kai’s eyes follows Sehun’s mother who walks towards them with a bowl and she pauses when she gets the hint of the situation. “I need Sehun more than he needs me.”

 

 

“Oh dear, Stop it.” Sehun’s mother interferes, slapping her mate’s back. “Stop pretending. I am getting annoyed with it.”

 

Sehun and Kai stares at the alpha mates, not understanding what is going on. “What you mean I am pretending. Sehun is our baby! I am protecting him!”

 

“Oh shut up. Kai can protect him now. You keep your eyes on your mate.” She points a finger at him and looks at Kai with a smile. “Ignore him. Sehun’s father has gone crazy with his act. We have long welcomed you to the family, Kai.”

 

Kai doesn’t respond. He stares, unmoving. “Is this a yes?” he asks.

 

“Yes. A big fat yes!” She claims, pulling Kai for a hug. Kai hugs her but his eyes are on Sehun father who is now smiling at him. “Alpha Oh?” Kai calls Sehun’s father, moving closer to the man.

 

“Call me father, son.” Alpha Oh gives a hand and Kai accepts it with a shake. “Welcome to the family.”

 

Sehun pulls Kai happily into the room and hugs his alpha tightly. “I can do this right?” Sehun asks shyly when he doesn’t get a hug back. Kai smiles naughtily and shakes his head, “I shall do it.” He answers and hugs Sehun, leaning to place a soft kiss on the pink lips. Sehun pulls away from Kai all giggly and pink.

 

“You look very beautiful, Sehun.”

 

“This beauty is only yours.”


	6. Final

Sehun gets nervous as minutes passes. It’s his big day today. As a part of the ceremony, Sehun and Kai would have to be in their wolf form and Kai has to mark him in front of his parents. They had completed the ring exchange ceremony in their human form in the morning and now as the night approaches, the wolf marking ceremony should be completed. 

Sehun is led towards Kai by his alpha mother who is also in her wolf form. This marking ceremony is considered as sacred in their pack. Therefore all pack members who are present should be in their wolf form. Sehun spots his mate is his mighty brown furred wolf. Kai’s wolf looks huge and the alpha pheromones start to excite Sehun’s white wolf. As Sehun nears Kai, Sehun could see Kai smiling warmly at him and all his nervousness disappears into the air.

They stand before each other, staring into their wolf’s eyes and Kai asks Sehun a question Sehun never expected, “Are you ready to be my other half for the rest of your life?”

Sehun paws forward, leaning his head into Kai’s furry neck. His alpha smells so calm and tender. “Mark me Alpha. Make me yours.”

Without wasting any second, Sehun bends down and Kai gets above him. Sehun counts his heart beat to have his mind focused on somewhere else. He feels Kai’s heat near him and in five heartbeats Sehun feels Kai’s sharp teeth over his neck. The pain lasts for only three seconds and when Kai starts licking the blood with his tongue, Sehun rolls over to tackle Kai in his favourite wolf hugs. He hears Kai’s laugh and Sehun plants kisses all over his alpha’s face.

“Calm down Sehun.” Kai teases, holding Sehun firmly on the ground, eyes affectionate as ever.

“I love you…” Sehun confesses with his wolf eyes brimming in tears.

“I love you too Sehun.” Kai replies, rubbing his face against Sehun.

Sehun’s parents pulls them apart and Sehun’s mother takes Sehun back to Kai’s house. Kai transforms back into his human form and his tongue tastes sweet with Sehun’s blood. He can’t wait to see the mark on Sehun’s neck. Kai plucks a flower and heads home. He smells Sehun’s mother in his house and he hears Sehun asking his mother to leave desperately. Kai laughs and walks in, meeting the female alpha halfway. “Sehun chased me away…” she grumbles. Kai laughs, “You are welcomed here the entire time mother…”

“Now go in…” she tells him, pushing him towards the room. “Sehun is getting restless.”

Kai bids his goodbye to her and makes way to his room where his omega awaits him. “Kai…” Sehun breathes, happily looking at Kai.

“Is it painful?” Kai asks, sitting on the bed, looking at the mark on Sehun’s neck. The mark is healing fast and Kai feels his pride bloom in his heart. Sehun has the prettiest mark in the whole pack.

“No. It’s making me feel very much loved.” Sehun inches closer to Kai and rests his head on Kai’s chest.

“Can I make love to you now?” Kai asks, and he catches the blush on Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun hides his face but nods as an answer. Kai waits until Sehun looks up to him and catches Sehun’s lips with his instantly. The omega moans in delight, giving in to Kai’s kisses. Kai takes his chance to explore Sehun’s hot cavern, playing with Sehun’s sweet tongue making Sehun groan in frustration. Sehun pulls apart from the kiss, eyes fixed on Kai as he lies down on the bed. 

“Take me alpha…”

 

Kai wakes up to Sehun snuggling in his chest, hair all messed and lips slightly swollen. Kai utters a small prayer to himself as he stares at Sehun’s face, thanking the almighty for making Sehun his mate. Sehun stirs in his arms, and snuggle closer into his arms with one leg over Kai’s. 

Kai kisses Sehun’s head and the omega mumbles a “Good morning.” 

“Shall I make breakfast for you?” Kai ask, turning to look at Sehun’s morning face. He pulls Sehun close and starts admiring the beautiful face all over again. “No…” Sehun whines, stretching on the bed, almost hitting Kai on his face. “I’ll go make breakfast.” Sehun tells but Kai holds him around the waist.

“Not today… You must be sore.”

Sehun gapes at Kai and the alpha rushes out of bed before Sehun can even kick him. “Kai…! I am not…ouch!” 

 

\- the end-

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave KUDOS and Comment  
> And if you are here from Twitter, Do QT me with how you felt with the story.


End file.
